Dyskusja:Wyspa Konfliktów
Forum Sorka Gormi. Zacząłem pisać o tych żywiołach, ale mi się komputer wtedy zawiesił. A potem zapomniałem już to napisać. Vajin musi mieć zwykły żywioł. Warox, masz jeszcze chwilę do zastanowienia, tylko tak żeby na 13 (tydzień przed startem) było gotowe, ok? Vezok999 11:42, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Z tego samego powodu co wyżej w zgłoszeniach nie było dotąd zdolnosci specjalnej i wzroku Skakdi. Ci którzy wzięli rasy mogące je mieć- proszę dopisać sobie. Aha, i jeszcze za niedługo charakterystyki danych ras, więc z powodu braku wiedzy możecie nadal zmieniać zgłoszenia, do 13 kwietnia, co uwzględniłem już w zasadach Vezok999 11:57, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tamma to prawdziwe imię, wymysl własne, albo dodaj chociaż 01 . I przeczytaj regulamin- Ignika to zabroniona maska Vezok999 12:23, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Teraz może być?--ToaTanma01 12:34, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Toa swiatła z Felnas xD. Jeszcze tylko imię postaci Vezok999 12:35, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) O co chodzi ze wzrokiem, u Skakadkich ? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:30, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Każdy skakdi ma jakis wzrok, no wiesz, np Avak ma teleskopowy wzrok, a Hakkan wzrok cieplny. I to są Skakdi nie Skakadki ; ) Vezok999 17:21, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Malum, kula ognia to zdolnosc związana z żywiołem ognia. A i tak Toa nie mają umiejętnosci specjalnej Vezok999 17:25, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) #Jak wy robicie te zarąbiste mapy?! Błagam powiedzcie!!! Proszę!!! #Tubylców sciągnąłeś ode mnie (Zaginiony Ląd)! #Wzrok i umiejętność specjalną można by sobie odpuścić. #Ładne zaproszenie :) #Tak napisał Kani-Nui. 1. Edytory gier (moja jest z Heroesa III ) 2. Moja gra była projektowana jeszcze zanim stworzyłes twoją, to zbieg okolicznosci 3. Nie, to jest po to, aby toa nie byli najlepsi. Było by tak że mają i żywioł i kanohi, a taki steltanin nic. Ma być równouprawnienie ! xD 4. Thx ; ) 5. Vezok999 19:46, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tylko, że nie widać tego równouprawnienia, chodzi mi o rasę Krekki. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:18, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Niby tak, ale jak napisze charakteryzację to Steltanom się trochę wyrówna ; ) Vezok999 18:19, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Usunąłem doswiadczenie, poziomy będę dodawał kiedy sam uznam że już ktos zasłużył Vezok999 10:14, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh, ja robiłem mapkę w Heroes IV, ale wziąłem tylko minimapę :P No nic do rzeczy, fajnie się zapowiada. Na pewno będę grał, no chyba, że mnie potrąci tir, dostanę zawału/wylewu, okaże się że zostaną mi 3 dni życia (wtedy pójdę do haremu/Tesco xD) no albo coś innego. A i przy okazji bo się zastanawiam, a co z Toa Cienia? No bo jak Matoranin Cienia pozna Matorankę Cienia.... nie, to nie ten tekst (klep w łeb). No wiesz jak Matoranin znajdzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa, a jak Matoranin Cienia zdobędzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa Cienia nie? To będzie dla gracza taka możliwość? I jeszcze czy gracze będą mogli zmieniać strony?--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:50, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Z jakiej racji Steltianin nie może byc członkiem OoMN? Kani Więc... Do każdej frakcji dawałem 5 ras, ale mogę ci zmienić jeżeli chcesz. A Guurahk, Toa Cienioa są możliwi... A zmiana stron? Hymm, rdzenni mogą się dołanczać i zmieniać na 100%, Makuta na pewno nie zdradzają, z resztą zależy... niczego nie przekreslam :D Vezok999 19:56, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Sekenuva, tylko prawdiwe żywioły (bez życia, kreacji i czasu). A w BoM toa być nie można... (przeczytaj może zasady xD ) Vezok999 11:10, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Eee, czemu Seke ma 2 lvl? Game Over jest moim wrogiem Hehe już 1. Ten co wyżej Taa... z wyższymi lvl można by poczekać do startu gry Vezok999 14:17, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) A czy Matoranie Cienia mają jakieś zdolności dodatkowe po połączeniu z Makutą (i vice versa) tak jak Kirop, Radiak i Gavla? No i to samo z Matoranami Światła.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:02, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Wtedy dawało to makuta wzrok, a ci widzą ;) Ale łączyć się mogą Vezok999 19:09, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) No wiesz, Toa Nuva też widzieli, a zyskiwali bajery :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:15, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Chcę wam trochę ułatwić, więc jeżeli kilku osów dotyczy ta sama wersja zdażeń, przed moim tekstem daje (wersja # ) W takim wtpadku zwracajcie uwagę na odpowiedzi innych z tej samej wersji Vezok999 14:22, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) O ile się nie myle Kreskul to Matoranin Cienia ^^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 14:18, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) O kurde, pomyliło mi się z Makutą 18. Już poprawiam. Wielkiej różnicy to nie robi, może z wyjątkiem miejsc waszych pokoi, ale poradze sobie Vezok999 14:55, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja stworzyłem bloga z tymi rozmowami i niech karzdy zrobi kolorowy podpis rzeby Vezokowi było łatwiej najlepiej jakby karzdy podpis był innego koloru Malum121 Mi to wcale nie jest potrzebne, to jest dla tych co chcą, bo to może awm pomagać znaleźć wasze posty, jak i wiadomosci od innych graczy Vezok999 21:00, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) No niech zgadnę... Blokada twórcza?--Guurahk 15:15, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) A ja mam pytanie, czemu od jakiegoś czasu nie ma żadnych nowych części? Hardkorem jest mój kot!!! NIe Gurciu, szlaban nie blokada twórcza :P Ale własnie dzisiaj się skończył i gra znowu nabiera obrotów :D (podczas szlabanu wchodziłem tylko wtedy kiedy np byłem sam w domu, a więc czasu na rpg wiki mi brakoawło) Vezok999 20:43, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, kiedy w końcu dojdę? Mówiłeś, że będzie to trwało dwa twoje odpisania!--Guurahk 06:33, cze 8, 2010 (UTC) Sory, mogłes pisać, że idzisz czy cos, bo zapomniałem :/ Wszystkichgraczy przepraszam za opóźnienie w odpisywaniu, ale proszę o wyrozumiałosć, wiecie, ostatni tydzień szkoły, trzeba się jeszcze przyłożyć. Vezok999 14:46, cze 17, 2010 (UTC) Co się znów stało, że nie ma odpisywania(uśpiłeś prawie wszystkich, a ci, których nie, odpisali już) Co się stało? Co się stało? Piwo się wylało! Wakacje są, więc do szkoły nie musisz się przykładać, nie mam zamiaru wyjeżdżać Ci po raz kolejny z blokadą, a nie sądzę, żebyś dostał szlaban. Co teraz?--Guurahk 20:38, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Wytłumaczenie znajdziecie na mojej stronie usera na EB. Sorka, ale jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie nowych wydarzeń, a jeżeli już to dość żadko, mam nadzieję, że wsztstkich graczy przez to nie stracę :/ Vezok999 22:22, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Veziu, proszę, zacznij znowu--Guurahk 13:52, wrz 13, 2010 (UTC) Gra Zobacz też Wyspa Konfliktów/Archiwum 1 Zobacz też Wyspa Konfliktów/Archiwum 2 '3 Październik' * Suvil Wszystko powiodło się zgodnie z planem, a ty awansowałeś na poziom 5. Przechodząc po linie, Kyria zauważyła jaskinię, na odległości jakichś 4 Bio pod brzegiem, z którego startowaliście. (pamiętaj, żę Bio nie jest równe metrowi). Przed wami wędrówka wzduż koryta potoku, aż do samego źródła. Jako, że przy przegu jest pełno śliskiej gliny, będziecie szli na pewnej odległości. Na waszej trasie są głównie kamienie i skały, ale nie brakuje też kilku górskich drzew, czasmi nawet rosnących w skupiskach. Zytaker pyta się, czy można wyruszyć dalej. * Sheekel Każy z was ma 5 bełtów. Ruszyliście za Steltanem, idziecie w stronę polany. Póki co oddaliliście się dość daleko od obozu, a do celu dojdziecie o 19.00 (czasu na ziemi ^^) * Shix Musicie już wyruszać. Razem z szóstką Toa masz zająć się Steltanami z gatunku Sidoraka , którzy w dość dużej ilości znajdują się na południe od obozu, na terenie Zachodnich Lasów. Na razie czeka was podóróż, w tamto miejsce dojdziecie o 22.00 3 października. * Lemon Łąki są tutaj wszędzie, czyli te wszystkie zielone kreski. Symbole rozszyfrowałeś poprawnie (umiejętność korzystania z mapy :) ) W obozie zastałeś Rakrasa, który zajmował się prowizoryczną palisadą, oraz Cearta zajmującego się swoim szałasem. Doszedłeś do lasu. Widzisz, jak Utras przeszukuje las, w taki sam sposób jak ty. Póki co, w lesie przebywałeś krótko, ale zauważyłeś dużo Bambusów i i młodych drzewek. Las jest doś rzadki i nie duży. Pod podłożem uścielonym igłami i liściami drzew znczepiłeś nogą o sznurek średniej grubości, jest długi na prawie 3 Bio. Czy chcesz dłużej przeszukiwa cten lasek czy udać się gdzie indziej? ---- Do tej jaskini da się wejść? Glinę da się wziąć? Odpisz mi, gdy siętego dowiem, mówię Zytakertowi, że możemy ruszać. Idę w tylnej straży i uważnie wszystko obserwuję. Jeśli zatrzymamy się gdzieś blisko rzeki, zażucam sieć. Jeszcze 3 lvle i będę mógł używać mocy. Ogółem staram się dorzyć zmierzchu. Suvil Hmmmm... skoro Rakras już przeszukuje ten lasek to zmieniam plan - biorę ten sznurek, wychodzę z lasku i zamiast przeszukiwania lasku biorę przeszukiwanie łąki i obejście góry(całej). Muszę mieć te lvle! Lemon ---- * Suvil Glinę moża wydobyć. Czy da się wejść do jaskini- to zależy od tego, czy ktoś potrafi. Waszym celem jest małe zbiorowsko drzew, rozbijecie tam obóz na noc. * Lemon Który kawałek łąk chcesz przeszukać? Na tym na południowy wschód od obozu jest już dwóch Toa- nie widzisz jednak którzy Biorę część południowo-zachodnią i północno-wschodnią. Gdy skończę przeszukiwać ten na południowym zachodzie przechodzę obok góry, więc postanowiłem, że gdy będę przechodzić obok góry to zrobię pętlę dookoła góry. Lemon ---- Doszliśmy-'Sheekel' No to pytam się, czy ktoś może wejść do tej jaskini. Mogę podejść i wziąć glinę od razu, czy muszę coś robić. Jak daleko są drzewa? Suvil ' Idę razem z szóstką Toa.'Shix Oglądam bronie moich towarzyszy - Kreskul 4 Październik * Lemon Natknołęś się na sporą ilość kamieni, trochę drewna, w tym kilka kiji o dości około 2 Bio. Poza tym, sporo róznokolorowych kwiató i ziół. Przeszukując trawy można łatwo też trafić na jakieś zęby czy pazury. Na drugiej częsci łąk zaczepił cię Rakras, który właśnie tam zaszedł. "Nie zaczołeś jeszcze swojego noclegowiska... zamierzasz spać na gołej ziemi?" Po czym odszedł w stronę obozu, niosąc kilka świec.ących kamieni. Przeszukując ten kawałek łąk, miałeś trudności w znalezieniu czegokolwiek poza suchutką trawą i gniazdem insektoidalnych Rahi, które jednak zostawiłeś w spokoju. Po dalczych dwóch godzsinach wędtrówki, przy zboiczu góry znalzałeś rękojeść i złamaną w połowię głownie starego miecza. Zatrzymałeś się następnie przy jaskini... czy chces wejść do srodka czy iść dalej? Pamiętaj, że zachodzi już słońce i do zmroku bardzo niewiele brakuje. * Sheekel Steltain pokazał wam jaskinię, w której miał znajdować pająk, po czym odszedł w stronę obozu. Co robicie? * Suvil Żaden Toa nie był zainteresowany wejściem do jaskini, więc poszliście dalej, w stronę drzew. Słońce powoli zachodzi, więc musicie rozbić obóz. Do małego zagajnika ty wszedłeś targająć wiele kilo gliny na rękach, co wyglądało dość dziwnie, ale masz przynajmniej tego surowca pod dostatkiem :). Drzewka są niskie, niewiele wyższe od was chude drzewka iglaste. wokół jest też dość mało roślinności, przynajmniej pozornie. Możesz zająć się razem z Zytakerem organizacją obozu, zbieraniem materiałów lub eksploartowaniem okolicy. Oczywiście nocleg przygotowujecie sobie sami. NIbo jest bezchmurne i prawie na pewno nie będzie padać. * Shix Pierwszą przeszkodę napotkaliście już 2 godziny po opuszczeniu obozu. Dość wązką ścieżkę między lasami zajmuje grupa uzbrojonych Steltan. Nie wyglądają na przyjaznych. Póki co, was nie widzą * Kreskul Wszyscy mają ciężkie napierśniki z różnych materiałów- niektórzy pancerzy Rahi, inni trzciny. Wszystki podobnej odporności. Ich bronią są długie, bambusowe błócznie z metalowymi grotami. NIedługo będzie świtać ---- No jak to co ? Wchodzimy : D...A najpierw mówię jednemu z Makuta ,aby został na zewnątrz ,przed wejściem i miał kuszę w pogotowiu .Mój matoranin ma mi na plesy wskoczyć i ma robić za snajpera . Ja i szef idzemy przodem ,a z 2-3 bio za nami kusznicy .-'Sheekel' No to robię nocleg sobie, tak jak ostatnio, a potem zostawiam glinę i mówię, że rozejrzę się i sprawdzę teren. Pytam też Zytakera, czy z gliny da się ulepić jakąś broń? 'Suvil Przygotowuję się do walki.Shix '6 Październik' Uwaga! Dnia 15 Października gra przeniesion azostanie do archiwum. * Sheekel Kiedy weszliście do jaskini, z korony jedengo z drzew zszedł, a właściwie zeskoczył Srebrny Pająk Szybowy. Makuta stojący przed jaskinią został znokautowany, leży pod odwłokiem pająka. Teraz wielki Rahi powoli zbliża się w waszą stronę... W głębi jaskini nic nie widać i nie wiadomo, co tam jest. Co robicie? (Zamiast Makuta nie lepiej było by, gdybym ci podał imiona :D?) * Suvil Teraz są inne warunki, więc oisz, jak zajmujesz się noclegiem. Odpowiedź Zytakera brzmiała- "Z gliny? No tak, pociski do broni miotającej jak proce czy balisty to może i by z tego dobre były, ale raczej nic poza tym. Ewentualnie po wypaleniu i obrobieniu groty do strzał lub włóczni, ale lepsze będzie żelazo czy dobry kamień. Materiałów tych na taką małą skalę ja czy Heran możemy ci dostarczyć, powiedz, jeżeli ci będą potrzebne". * Shix Jest was szóstka średnio uzbrojonych Toa i ty z zaledwie nożem. (Opisz mi, jak wygląda Shix, chociaż zarys lub porównanie do wyglądu jakiejś postaci z Bionicle). Widzicie 5 Steltan, Uzbrojeni są w dwustronne włócznie, z dośc nietypowymi grotami. Mają dość dobrze wyglądające pancerze, jeden z nich nosi na plecach pelerynę. ---- Mówię żeby wszyscy podeszli do ściany ,jeden złapał drugiego i żebys się przeliczyli .Trzymając się w takim rzędzie idziemy w stronę wyjścia...-'Sheekel' To robię sobie posłanie z liści. Jeśli znajdę jakiś materiał, robie namiot. Zarzucam sieć do rzeki. Z gliny lepię kilka kul, potem odkładam resztę i idę na zwiady. Suvil Pytam lidera co robimy(Zarys Shix'a jest na mojej stronie dyskusji).Shix Szukam jakiegoś worka lub kołczanu oraz każę dwóm Steltanom wziąć te dobre miecze jako broń pomocniczą. - Kreskul 7 Październik * Shekel Matoranin- Terent Tekrez - szef Hekiel - Makuta z wyższym niż ty lvl Crust - Makuta o podobnym dośwadczeniu jak ty Nuared- Makuta z doświadczeniem trochę niższym niż ty (Na pewno dobrz poprzedni opis przeczytałeś?) Inni dość niechętnie odnoszą się do twojego pomysłu- nie chcą iść w stronę gotowego do ataku pająka. Na pewno chcesz wprawić w życie swój plan? * Suvil thumb|Spróbuj tu cieś zarzucić...Sieci nie dasz rady zarzucić... Na których terenach chcesz zwiadować? (Do wyboru- dorga i okolice, przezz które szliście, te, które przed wami, iść, w głąb lądu) * Shix Mówisz o tym stickmanie? Rakras zadecydował, że najlepiej będzie nadłożyć dzień drogi i grupę ominąć, wchodząc na skalną wyżynę obok. Trwa głosowanie w grupie- jakie masz zdanie w tej sprawie? * Kreskul Bronie wzięte. Pod jednym stolikiem dostrzegłeś dość duży, lekko rozdarty kołczan, który wyciągnołeś (żeczy, które wziąłeś dla siebie, dopisz sobie do karty postaci). Strażnik kazał wam opuścić zbrojownię. Za jakąś godzinę będzie świtać. ---- W głąb lasu! Suvil Tia...Trzymam się planu...-'Sheekel' Wrzucam strzały i sztylety do kołczanu, wołam do strażnika, że zaraz wyjdziemy i rozglądam się z najsilniejszym z moich Steltian, po czym każę mu wziąć młot. - Kreskul Razem z Toa omijam grupę Steltan.(nie chodzi mi o tego stickmana.Zaraz wkleję zdjęcie).Shix 11 Październik * Suvil Chyba lądu :P Widisz kilka Husi niedaleko obozu. Poza tym, znlazłeś skupisko przyschniętych bambusów. Tak bez zmian- wszędzie ziemia, skały, kamienie itd. * Sheekel Kiedy pająk wystroszył się w waszą stronę, Makuta woleli dobyć swojej broni i rzucić się na niego. Co robisz? * Kreskul Najkrzepszy Steltan wykonał rozkaz. Widzisz już słońce daeko na horysoncie a ciemna noc przechodzi w poranną szarówkę. Co robisz? * Shix Ok, znam już wygląd. Ominęliście zagrożenie, jesteście w lesie. Zaraz zajdzie zmierzch. Znaleźliście miejsce bez drzew i tu rozbijecie obóz. Każdy zająć ma się własnymi potrzebami (np. noclegiem) i wykonać jedno zadanie. Do wyboru masz zwiad (jeżęli to weźmiesz, to podaj kierunek w którym idiesz), zajecie się ogniskiem (jeżeli nei podołasz temu, licz na wielkie niezadowolnenie grupy) lub zajęcie się zabezpieczaniem obozu. ---- Co to są Husi? Oglądam je, oglądam bambusy, całą resztę i idę dalej. Suvil 12 Października http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Husi Ptaki wyglądają na dość spokojne i jeżeli nie będziesz hałasować nie powinny się spłoszyć. Zapuszczająć się dalej, nie znalazłeś nic, ale widzisz jakieś 20 min. drogi od ciebie sporą jaskinię u zbocza góry. Słońce zaraz zajdzie. ---- No to biegiem się zapuszczam do jaskini. Gdy zapadnie zmrok wracam do obozu. Suvil Naśladuję życie tutajszych Steltan czekając na noc. Po zmierzchu zakradam się do mieszkania Matoranina medyka--'Kreskul' Idę na zwiady.W kierunku północnym.Shix ''' A jak myślisz, wchodzę do środka, po czym tam śpię(wiadomo że muszę się osłonić na wypadek deszczu. Gdy się rano obudzę, wychodzę i obchodzę resztę góry. '''Lemon 15 Października * Suvil Im bliżej znajdowałeś się jaskini, tym wyraźniej słyszałeś jakieś odgłosy, chyba rozmowy z głębi niej. Widisz też, źćródło światłą w dalszej częsci pieczary. Stojąc przy wejściu do jaskini nie jesteś w stanie określić o czym rozmawiają postacie wewnątrz, a nawet kim są na podstawie tonu głosu * Kreskul Dzień minął bez większych problemów, chociaż kilka razy zostałeś potrocony lekceważąco przez mieszkańców. Kiedy wszedłeś do jaskini, w której przetrzymywany jest medyk zastałeś go opatrującego nogę jednego z miejscoiwych wojowników- jego broń- Solidna Bambusowa włócznia z żelaznym grotem i drewniany puklerz leżą przed wyjściem. Tak jak poprzednio na ścianach jest mnóstwo słoiczków, flaszeczek i pęczków ziół. Zarówno Le-Matoranin dobrze pamiętam? On był z powietrza, nie? jak i Steltanin cię nie widzą- są skupieni na krwawiącej nodze * Shix Znalazłeś niewiele- wszędzie zwykły las. NIe widać tu śladów istot rozumnych. Przy drzewach i na nich rosną różne rodzaje grzybów- jadalne i trujące. Las jest mieszany, zprzewagą jednak dla drzew iglastych. Wśród licznych drzew wypatrzyłeś drzewo Madu, kilka drzew z foletowymi kwiatami, kilka drzew o ciemnopomarańczowych, podłużnych owocach oraz parę drzew z liściami w kształcie głębokich koszyków, w których prawdopodobnie zbiera się woda. Na podłożu pełno traw i suchych gałęzi. Jest coraz ciemniej. * Lemon W jaskini jest wiele pająków, nieco mniejszych, ale zbliżonych wyglądaem do Fikou. Normalnie chodząc nie stanowią zagrożenia, bo sedza spokojnie w kątach jaskini, ale nic spędzona wśród nich przepełnia cię strachem. Wizja spędzenia nocy na wilgotnym, zimnym podłożu jaskini też nie przyprawia cię o uśmiech Szlag, a nie mogę używać mocy żywiołu (i na razie nie będę mógł) W takim razie wychodzę z jaskini, oddalam się na jakieś 20 metrów od wejścia don niej i tam składam sobie posłanie z liści. "Może znajdę w drodze coś ostrego. Lemon Skradam się powoli i możliwie jak najciszej. Broń trzymam w pogotowiu. Suvil ' Biorę kilka owoców Madu,a następnie wracam do obozu.'Shix 18 Października * Lemon Wychodząc z jaskini widzisz wychodzące zza skaraju góry światło i w sumie nic poza tym. Przechodząc przez łąki nic ciekawego nie znalazłeś, a raczej o nic takiego się nie potknąłeś * Suvil Jako Toa Dźwięków na odgłosach się znasz, słyszysz też wyraźniej niż inni, więc bardzo głęboko zapuszczać się nie musiałeś. Ciągle nie widzisz postaci, bo wyglądanie do środka było by zbyt niebezpieczne, ale słyszysz rozmowę, o ile można tak nazwać nieliczne odgłosy. Udaje ci się usłyszać ciche szepty dwójki postaci, ale mówili za cicho, by coś zrozumieć. Po dalszej chwili uwagi wywnioskowałeś, że w środku znajdują się Steltanie (gatunek Sidokara). Zdąrzyłeś się zorrientować, że jaskinia za sktem, przez który cię nie widzą nie ciągnie się zbyt daleko. Plonie w środku ognisko, prawdopodobnie podsycane suchym bambusem. Z inych odgłosów wywnioskowałeś, że mają broń, która jeden z nich właśnie ostrzy. Nagle w środku pieczary usłyszałeś hałas spadającego na ziemie metalowego przedmiotu... * Shix Które owoce cię interesują? Czy te, leżące przy drzewie, czy te, które wiszą na gałęziach? Jezeli te drugie- opisz, jak chcesz je dostać ---- Interesują mnie owoce leżące koło drzewa.Shix To może być BoM, ale też RM. Dobrze, że nie gatunek Krekki, bo musiałbym zwołać resztę. Kilka chwil staram sie jeszcze coś usłyszeć, jeśli się nie uda, to wracam do Husi i staram się je zagonić do jaskini, a potem wbiec tam i obezwładnić Steltian. Jeśli usłyszę jednak coś, zależy co. Jeśli to będzie raczej "mroczne", też zaganiam Husi. Jeśli nie, wchodzę do środka. Suvil To trudno, idę w tamto miejsce o którym mówiłem wcześniej i idę spać. Lemon 25 Października * Shix Uzbierałeś 6 owoców Madu. Jest już ciemno- kawałek dalej widzisz blask ogniaska i znajowe postacie Toa z twojej drużyny * Suvil Steltanie nie należą do rozmownych- usłyszałeś jedynie "Daj im trochę wody". Co robisz? * Lemon Zasnąłeś. Spałeś przez około godzinę, po czym coś cię obudziło. Kiedy otworzyłeś oczy, zobaczyłeś Rakrasa ruszającego cię za ramię "Co ty tu robisz! Wszyscy mieli wrócić do obozu! No, szybko, idziemy!" ---- To chyba znaczy, że któryś wyjdzie. Biorę szybko jakiś kamień i zaczajam się, jak wyjdzie szybko podskakuję do niego, walę w glowe kamulcem (ale nie żeby zabić) i odciągam. Ciało zakrywam, zacieram ślady i słucham, czy drugi nie wyjdzie. Suvil Idę w stronę ogniska.Shix Przestaje pracować i ide do najbilszego miasta.' Fonger' Idę z Rakrasem, mówiąc mu "Nie wiedziałem, nie było sygnału na powrót, nic." Lemon Gestem nakazuję jednemu ze Steltan wziąść ekwipunek rannego wojownika - Kreskul